peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Pig 4: The Lost Gem
Peppa Pig 4: The Lost Gem, aka simply Peppa Pig 4, is a 2013 movie. It was released in the Asia on January 10, 2013. It was released in the USA on January 11, 2013. It was released on DVD on June 25, 2013. Title Selection On May 27, 2010, Peppa 4: The Lost Gem announced as title for the 2013 movie. * Peppa Pig 4: The Lost Gem (winner) * Peppa Pig 4 (runner-up) * Peppa Pig: The Legend (withdrew March 7, 2010) Peppa Pig is the Winner (withdrew on February 11, 2010) Plot While Peppa is getting ready for Saturday, her gem gets lost and Peppa Pig, George Pig, Percy Toucan, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, Pedro Pony, Edmond Elephant, and Po Penguin. must find it. Transcript Theatrical Trailer (Released September 28, 2012) * Sony Pictures logo) * (Columbia Pictures logo) * (Blue Sky Studios logo) * (Sony Pictures Animation logo) * Firecrackurz Media Group logo) * Peppa. (voice-over): Why did I get the first gem? Because I used it to be when it's lost. * (Peppa's gem is flying and lost in Ancient China) * Peppa: Oh no! We got to get that gem! I never even used it! * George: C'mon, let's get ready! * Peppa: Nope. I need to eat my breakfast first. I'll have to need the energy. * Suzy: (facepalm) * Peppa: Suzy? What on earth are you doing? * Suzy: Nothing! Just, I heard you talking and me, Percy Toucan, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, Pedro Pony, Edmond Elephant, and Po Penguin were wondering.....can we come too? * Peppa: Oh, alright. * Suzy: YES! * Announcer: On January 11th * Rebecca: Wow! Clouds everywhere over the whole park! * Percy: Stop! We get the gem from China to the park! It's raining! And get it back home! * Peppa: OK! * Announcer: Get ready for... the big, lost failure! * Peppa/Suzy: Oh, look! A transport device! * Po: Come on! * Edmond: This way! * Peppa: Hold together now! * All: Ouch! * Pedro: Ow! My hip! * George: Dinesaw! * Boss Wolf: The gem is safe before no one gets it. * (Boom!) * Peppa: Do not get the gem, wolves! * Suzy: So long wolves! Never get the gem ever, ever, ever again! * (Peppa Pig 4: The Lost Gem logo shows) * Announcer: Peppa Pig 4: The Lost Gem! * (In 3D logo shows) * Announcer: In 3D! * Peppa: We do not dig because we need our help! * (January 11, 2013 logo shows) * Announcer: Coming to theaters, January 11th, 2013! * George: (offscreen) Dinesaw! Final Trailer (Released December 7, 2012) * (Sony Pictures logo) * (Columbia Pictures logo) * (Blue Sky Studios logo) * (Sony Pictures Animation logo) * (Firecrackurez Media Group logo) * Peppa (voice-over): Why did I get the first gem? Because I used it to be when it's lost. * (Peppa's gem is flying and lost in Ancient China) * Boss Wolf: What is this? * Lord Shen: It is a green gem, and Peppa used to be lost. * Boss Wolf: I will get Peppa's green gem! (evil laughs, gets Peppa's green gem) * Announcer: On January 11th. * Peppa: Oh no! We got to get the gem and I never used it! * Suzy: Get ready! * Peppa: Nope. I will eat my breakfast first. * Announcer: Get ready for... the big, lost failure! * Rebecca: Wow! Clouds everywhere over the whole park! * Percy: Stop! We get the gem from China to the park! It's raining! And get it back home! * Peppa: OK! * Boss Wolf: The gem is safe before no one gets it. * (Boom!) * Peppa: Do not get the gem, wolves! * Suzy: So long wolves! Never get the gem ever, ever, ever again! * Peppa: We do not dig because we need our help! * George: Dinesaw! * Peppa: Number 5 loves the 80's. * Rebecca/Po: Love it? * Edmond: Number 5 does not love the 80's. * Announcer: Peppa Pig 4: The Lost Gem! * (In 3D logo shows) * Announcer: In 3D! * Peppa: We do not dig because we need our help! * (January 11, 2013 logo shows) * Announcer: Coming to theaters, January 11th, 2013! Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Peppa Pig movies